jasmine_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Edwards Wiki
Welcome to the Jasmine Edwards Wiki American Sign Language Lesson Plan Describe your topic Objective: '''To indicate the History, Facial Expressions, Grammar, and Communities of American Sign Langauage. '''Goals: *Students will learn who helped ASL to be what it is today. *When ASL was discovered *How grammar helps *Facial expressions *Family *Vocabulary Time: 10-20 mins 8:00-8:05 am History of ASL 8:05-8:10 am Facial Expressions 8:10-8:15 am Grammar 8:15-8:20 am Communities Materials: *Singing Naturally Student Workbook Units 1-6 by Cheri Smith/Ella Mae Lentz/Ken Mikos 2008 *Pen/Notebook The History of ASL was discovered a while ago back to the 1960's (Smith. C, Mikos. K, Lentz. E Signing Naturally 2008). It was in that time that there was a growing number of hearing people that had elected ASL as a language in schools, Universities, and Colleges. Also Learning ASL at an early age shows a positive increase in language development and enhances parent-child relationship. ASL has evolved in Canada and The United States for over 250 years (Smith. C, Mikos. K, Lentz. E 2008). A guy by the name of Andrew Froster was the first non-deaf person to help educate people on the deaf community. He established the first deaf school in Accra, Ghana (Smith. C, Mikos. K, Lentz, E 2008). Throughout the years his school that started off with a limited number of deaf people grew to be a larger amount of people attending. Throughout his life he continued to help the deaf culture so he opened up schools all over west Africa (Smith.C, Mikos.K, Lentz. E 2008). Two guys by the name of Laurent Cleric a French Teacher and Thomas Gallaudet a hearing American minister helped blend the indigenous sign language and french sign language formed the basis of what ASL is today (Smith. C, Mikos. K, Lentz. E 2008). Facial Expressions are important for using ASL. Facial Expressions show several meaning, truth, expression, value etc. If you don't show Facial Expression the person may not necessarily know what it is your talking about. Grammar is really important because its easy for the reader to retain sentences. For someone who is learning ASL is helps with remember words, better a person vocabulary and expand there reading comprehension. ASL helps to interact with different people and cultures all over the world. It helps to bring something new to the language community. What ASL brings is a fun way of engage with people and using your hands to tell several different stories. The English grammar and ASL is complete opposite of each other. The ASL grammar sentences follow topic and comment arrangements (ASL University, n.d.) The past and future event in ASL are indicated according to time frame. The subject of the sentence is used as the topic, and the predicate is known as the comment .(ASL University, n.d.) The English grammar is different because the past and future doesn't have a time frame indication. ASL has a concept of language learning called linguistic inference (Smith. C, Mikos. K, Lentz. E 2008). This means that one language hinders the others meaning, structure, and vocabulary (Smith. C, Mikos. K, Lentz. E 2008). Often times in ASL one word can mean the same thing depending on the context of the sentence. For Example the words school, clean and paper all mean the same thing in ASL but depending on the topic of discussion it could mean a totally different sign. The vocabulary that student will need to know to start off a conversation are hello, how are you, goodbye, time, family, the days of the week and numbers ect.Fingerspelling is a way of grammar that expresses places and names.The communities come together in the terms of family. It means that according to the student workbook "8-10%" of deaf children are born into families with deaf members. There is a large amount about "70%" of deaf children that are raised in hearing families. For example the ASL class that I'm currently enrolled my teacher her husband is deaf and she's not. Her children also aren't deaf. The ways in which they are different is some deaf students go to public school with hearing students and there are schools only for deaf/ hard of hearing students. It helps to gain an appreciation for hearing small things like children playing.The memo and proposal also has some more information on ASL. ASL is also the sixth most used language behind Spanish and English (Harrington. T 2004). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse